hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary (Painted)
Mary was originally a painting created by a man named Weiss Guertena, and came to life, although the means through which this happened is unknown, and was therefore a native of the Fabricated World. Having been driven to near madness over her nearly-solitary existence, she wanted to leave the Art Gallery her painting was displayed in by any means necessary, even though these means involved sacrificing an actual human to do so. Mary was among the individuals met by Ib and Garry while they trapped in the Fabricated World. Mary began to work on her scheme to leave the Fabricated World, but she grew to like Ib, so her extended goal was to escape the Fabricated World with Ib, leaving Garry her target. In the end, however, Ib was forced to choose between Mary and Garry, to determine who to leave with her. Rather than choose who should die, to the despair of both Mary and Garry, Ib shreaded her Red Rose, the only thing keeping her alive in the Fabricated World (fulfilling the sacrifice required for Mary to exist in the outside world), and, with the last of her strength, shoved both through a portrait back into the outside world. Mary was, initially, the only one that remembered what happened in the Fabricated World, as well as the only one who remembered Ib (as her death in the Fabricated World effectively erased all memory of Ib, except for Mary), until she and Garry (who, due to the effects of the Fabricated World, was now Mary's brother) discovered a new picture in the gallery, that of a girl, whom Mary immediately recognized as Ib, tangled in rose thorns, with tears in her eyes but seeming without regret in regards to her decision. Upon seeing this picture and hearing Mary cry Ib's name, the events from the Fabricated World returned to Garry's memory. Even so, despite everything, Garry still took Mary in as his new sister, deciding she'd suffered more than enough. A year later, Garry and Mary would meet an Alagorat named Servaas, who claims his race can manipulate Art, something he's learned how to do "quite well". When she asked if he could bring people back to life via a portrait of them, and he confirmed, "although, it requires a LOT of energy and strength", she saw this as a chance to possibly make up for her misdeeds and bring her friend Ib back to life. After some convincing, which Garry eventually joined in on, she managed to convince Servaas to aid them. She would later help the Alagorat fulfill the promises he made to several "Pictografs", temporary servants of the Alagorat who, if a promise they had their leader fulfill is fulfilled, will make the Pictograf no longer able to be summoned to the Alagorat's aid, but "will double the power of the Alagorat the Pictograf served", something Servaas claimed he needed to do to have the power to resurrect Ib. When this was done, she and Garry led him to Weiss Guertena's Art Gallery, which by now was abandoned, with the living art now running rampant. While in there, Garry and Mary had to protect Servaas as he extracted Ib from her portrait, and during the fight, Mary discovered her own ability to manipulate art, recovering her old Palette Knife, and actually started controlling the more static paintings, by flooding portions of the gallery with water from some pictures, tangling attacking Painted in vines from others, etc. Eventually, to Mary's joy, Servaas's efforts are successful, being able to both fully extract Ib and, Mary recreating Ib's Red Rose to help restore Ib's memories, implant new Life Energy into her, allowing her to awaken. Since then, since Ib had been forgotten by all except Mary and Garry, Ib moved in with them, Mary finally able to move on from her guilt and being able to enjoy live with her best friend and her new "brother". Personality Before Ib was resurrected, Mary was depressed, and utterly racked with guilt. Garry at one point claims to Servaas that Mary used to be a cheerful, if impatient and somewhat unstable, girl, but had been depressed ever since she and him escaped the Fabricated World. Mary blames herself because she believed it was her fault for forcing Ib to have to choose between abandoning her and letting Garry die that caused Ib to take the third option and letting HERSELF die to let both of them live. After Ib was resurrected, Mary began to turn back into her former self, albeit with less mental instability, which was in the first place supposedly born from loneliness. Gallery Mary.png|Mary, when she was a painting Mary_bag.jpg|Mary, after escaping the Fabricated World (and after Ib was resurrected)